The pilot-operated hydraulic control group for selectively moving a loader bucket on a wheel loader in various positions of operation thereon comprises a directional control valve adapted to be actuated by a control lever. A detent mechanism is normally associated with the control lever to hold it in selected conditions of operation (e.g., rack-back, raise, float) to release the operator's hand for actuation of other control levers. The detent mechanism is further operatively associated with a kick-out mechanism, which may include a solenoid, for releasing the detent mechanism in response to raising or lowering of the loader bucket.
Upon such release of the detent mechanism, a centering spring, normally enclosed within the valve body of the directional control valve, will function to return the valve spool thereof and the control lever to neutral or hold conditions of operation. Should the solenoid of the kick-out mechanism become ineffective, the solenoid will normally require dismantling for repair purposes. Examples of such a control group are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,155, and U.S. Pat. Application Ser. No. 674,785, filed on Apr. 8, 1976 by Stanley B. Adams et al for "Pre-Adjusted Control Module For Construction Vehicles", now U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,690, both assigned to the assignee of this application.